<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe and Whine by rudbeckia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322241">Mistletoe and Whine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia'>rudbeckia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux Advent 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, M/M, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is not interested in traditions.<br/>Kyo likes them, as long as it gets him something he wants.</p><p>Kylux Advent Calendar Day 16: Mistletoe.</p><p>(Posted late because I sent physical copies of this in my cards &amp; wanted to give them time to arrive first).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux Advent 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Advent Calendar 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe and Whine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although many of the stormtroopers and even some of the officers considered this day to be special, Hux knew better. Every day was a day best spent on planning how to defeat the loathsome rebellion and bringing order to the galaxy. He walked onto the bridge, marched up to the forward viewports and smiled, aware that every single officer present was watching him, waiting to hear the brilliance of his latest orders, no doubt.</p><p>“General Hux!”<br/>
Hux rolled his eyes, steeled his face, and turned. “Ren.”<br/>
“Walk with me. There is a matter we must discuss.”<br/>
Hux sighed. “If I must.” </p><p>It was when he fell into step with Ren that Hux noticed the unauthorised items on the bridge. He pointed at the object and then at the nearest officer.<br/>
“What is THAT doing on MY bridge!”<br/>
“Um,” Mitaka said, “It’s a tree, sir. For the celebrations.”<br/>
“I can see it’s a tree, Lieutenant! Why is it there?”<br/>
Emboldened by the lack of tightness in his throat, Mitaka elaborated. “It is cheering the place up a bit. The lights are pretty, don’t you think? It makes a nice change from all that black, grey and red.”<br/>
“It is shedding needles into the data pit!” Hux pointed down to where Petty Officer Paze flicked green shards from his shoulder.</p><p>“Never mind that, Hux,” Ren said quietly, taking Hux by the arm and walking him away from Mitaka. “Look up.”<br/>
Hux tilted his neck to look. “Why,” he said quietly but firmly, “is there a large sprig of mistletoe floating up there?”<br/>
“It’s for the celebrations, Hux,” Ren said, disengaging the latches of his helmet. “Now shut up and give me my kiss.”</p><p>

<a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/139039409@N06/50759825691/in/dateposted-ff/"></a>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>